Bloody Mary
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: Ingredients: an evil Emily, a good Emily, the Voice, revenge, and Trellis. What could go wrong? Rated T but probably K
1. Chapter 1

**So thanks to Fireember345, I have another story to write. Also, a little side note to tell you, please tell me your story ideas. Write them out in comments. Any ideas that you have for fanfics, tell me. **

** Also the following is kind of scary. But, just a warning: DO NOT ATTEMPT! I DO NOT KNOW IF IT REALLY WORKS!**

** -Lilith**

** The Voice's POV**

You know those books in book stores that talk about supposedly mythical creatures that are obviously made up?

I got one of those.

Don't think that I just pretty much wasted my money: this book is pretty good! It's not just full of mythical creatures: it's full of ways to summon them.

Oh, I can have a lot of fun with this!  
Opening my book wide, I propped it up on a stand and moved over to the bath tub in my bathroom. It says in the book that I require a cauldron, but who has a cauldron lying around?

Glancing back at the book, I read the ingredients out loud.

_1 cup of blood from an animal_

_ 1 bone from an animal_

_ 1 piece of flesh from an animal_

_ DNA of the person you're trying to create_

_ 1 gallon of water_

There was a soft knock on the door, and I opened it without taking my eyes off the book. Max walked in, a dead deer in his hands, blood dripping to the floor. He looked disgusted.

"Set it on the counter." I tell him, rereading the instructions as he set it down, and then hurried out of the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him, I waited until he was gone until picking up the small measuring cup and a knife.

Pressing my knife into the still warm body of the deer, I let the blood drizzle into the measuring cup. Waiting until it was full, I lightly kept pressing the knife deeper. When I was done, I pulled back and dumped the blood into the water, making sure all the blood poured in.

Then I turned back to the dead deer and scooped out a large piece of flesh, so deep it got to the bone. Tossing the flesh into the water, I gently picked out the bones and cleaned it off by washing the blood off the bone in the sink.

When I placed it in the water, the tub turned a deep black. It was that part when I realized just how powerful bones, flesh, and blood are. But then I remembered the most important ingredient: DNA.

Reaching into the drawer, I rummaged through the towels and wash cloths before pulling out a small plastic bag, a long strand of red hair coiled into it. Pulling it out slowly, I let it uncoil as I watched it. When I pulled it out all the way, it coiled up like a spring again.

Moving over to the bath tub, I let it drop. It hit the water silently, coiling into a red circle as it sank. I watched it, then jumped when the water suddenly flashed bright red, the same color of Emily's hair. I took a step back as the water seemed to froth and bubble.

Then it started in the middle of the tub. The water seemed to rise, coming up like a snake rising up to get a good look at you. But as it grew taller, it solidified, and the top of it became hair and a forehead, and slowly I was staring into the eyes of a girl.

The liquid was black and smooth and still looked much like water instead of skin. Looking down at the bottom of the tub, I saw the problem. The hair was lying still on the bottom of the bath tub, still coiled into a circle. Picking it up, I held it over her head before rubbing my fingers together, making it fall onto her head.

Her hair seemed to become red slowly. The color started at the top of her head and spread down, slowly filling her hair and down her forehead. I turned and grasped a towel and held it out to her, looking away as she grabbed it from me before wrapping herself in it.

Looking at her, I grinned before closing the book.

Little did I know, if I had read the side notes on the bottom I would've realized the major side effects.

_Nausea_

_ Migraine_

_ Possible loss of consciousness_

** Emily's POV**

You know how most people spend there Saturday?

Watching cartoons or eating chips while watching the game.

This is how I spend my Saturday: sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my head aching while I tried to think of ways to defeat the Voice.

Totally sucks right?

Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths. Then I went over my list again, my eyes blurring slightly as I read.

Oh that's right. I don't have a list of ways to defeat the Voice.

I don't really know what to do now. From what I gathered, Max is one of two things: dead or alive. Like Trellis, Vigo, and I, he fell pretty hard off the Luna Moth. We must've been at least a couple thousand feet in the air, dropping like stones. But he probably didn't have a force field to protect him. But that weird spider-thing might've saved him. You miss so much when you're unconscious!  
But on the other hand: If I defeat the Voice, the Elf King will pretty much die instantly. Since he already died, it shouldn't be too hard to put him six feet under. All I have to do is kill the Voice, who's been a control-freak and evil for a couple thousand years or so. Fantastic.

Sighing, I leaned back against my pillow and rubbed my eyes. I've been awake for God knows how long now. Past that point where you feel like a piece of run over trash. Now I felt like a lifeless person.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and I rubbed my eyes and blinked. "Come in." I say, blinking the sleep from my eyes as Trellis walked in.

"You alright?" He asked as he shut the door, his pale eyes taking in my disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. "You look like…" He stopped, afraid of what would happen if he insulted me.

"Go ahead and say it. It's alright. My mind doesn't really care anymore." I have no idea what I'm saying. Keep that in mind.

"No sleep huh?" He asks, flopping on my bed and stretching out.

Over the past few days or so, we've actually become friends/acquaintances or whatever you want to call it. Not 'I know you but I don't really want to talk to you' but not 'Let's paint nails and watch Vampire Diaries!'

"Yeah. Been trying to come up with some way to defeat the Voice." I say, putting my feet up on his armored chest and crossing my ankles, making my socked feet point in different directions.

"Well you won't come up with any ideas without any sleep." He said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I know. But it sucks. I feel like everybody's counting on me. And I _cannot_ sleep under a lot of stress." I admit, and he shrugged.

"Well, newsflash: everybody is counting on you. But that doesn't mean you need to lose sleep. Just go into the place in your mind where all your good ideas are stored and find one." He said, and I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you come up with a good idea, you get really distant, like you're in a room in your mind. I've seen you do it Emily." He admitted.

"So you've been stalking me?"

"No! I-…" He was laughing too hard to finish the sentence, embarrassed.

"Trellis, I recommend life counseling." I say seriously, trying to fight a smile.

"Well, I know you do, but I don't know about me." He grinned, and I finally let the smile that had been fighting me go. It was so easy to be around him.

"Shut up." I say, trying to find his skin before playfully smacking his stomach, where his armor had rode up, exposing his pale grey flesh.

"I've been wounded!" He crowed, and I giggle.

Suddenly I saw spots of dark blue in my vision, and I blinked repeatedly to make them go away. Often times I would just be doing something normal: reading a book, watching TV, staring at the ceiling, when I would suddenly see splotches of a dark color of some sort.

But these didn't go away. Instead they seemed to expand, slowly filling my vision. I was scared and freaked out now, and distantly I could hear Trellis asking me what was wrong.

Last thing I saw was his pale confused and fearful face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think? Pretty creepy right? Don't worry: from here it kind of lightens up. Anyway, so the next chapter is kind of a mix of The Voice, Emily2, and Trellis' POVS. Enjoy, and of course, comment!**

** -Lilith**

** The Voice's POV**

I was in the living room when Emily2 appeared, wearing a simple dark grey tank top and light grey sweatpants.

Never have I seen somebody make a tank top and sweatpants look so good.

Sorry about that. I'm still figuring this out.

Figuring what out? Well I might as well tell you: I like Emily. Yes, _I like Emily._ I know what you're thinking: how can I, an evil spirit, like Emily?

I'll tell you.

I don't know what happened. When I first saw her face-to-face, I felt something deep inside me. Something that I've never felt before. Something that screamed at me to do something. Something I'm not supposed to feel. At that point, I realized I had to just shove it down and deal with it later. Ever since then, that feeling has been growing larger, taking over my actions when Emily isn't around. So, out of my desperation, I created Emily2.

Probably not the best way to take care of the situation, but don't judge me. Emily and I are supposed to be enemies, so I need to have a way to let out these emotions.

"Hey." Emily said, sitting down the couch and tangling one hair into her hair.

"Hey. Can I help you with something?" I ask when she didn't look away.

"Just wondering when you're going to handle our little problem." She said, and I bit back a groan.

That problem she was referring to was Emily, the original Emily. Apparently Emily2 doesn't really like the idea of another Emily out there.

"I'll handle her. She's no concern to you. I don't want to see you hurt." I admit, and she scowled.

"Well, I can't just sit here. It's my concern too you know. She's me for crying out loud!" She said, and I clench my jaw before trying to come up with more reasons.

"Just stay out of it alright? This is between Emily and I, not Emily, you, and me." I say.

She was quiet for a minute before grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

** Emily2 POV**

I don't like this.

The Voice thinks he can control me huh?  
Oh, this was going to get interesting.

** Trellis POV**

Ever noticed how hospitals seem cold and lonely sometimes when it's just you?

It's the same way in the sick bay.

The wooden creaky bench groaned as I shifted my weight, wondering what the heck went wrong. One minute Emily was laughing at me, next thing I know she's passed out on her bed like Sleeping Beauty or some Disney princess.

Of course, being her friend, I immediately picked her up and ran to the nearest person, who happened to be Vigo. He immediately seemed to understand and helped me carry her to the sick bay, and then Luger showed up and next thing I know I was kicked out of the sick bay. I felt like I was one of those guys who are waiting for their child to be born like Christmas was coming early.

Suddenly the door beside me opened, making a creaking sound as it swung. Vigo stood there, wearing a white coat like he was a doctor, and looking at me with confusion.

"What happened here?" He asked, leaning against the wall as I told him what had happened.

"So she just unexplainably lost consciousness?" He asked, and I nodded. "Did she eat or drink anything?"

"I saw a box of cookies she probably ate last night and a glass of water."

"Okay, we can rule out those two. But what about sleep?" He asked, and I remembered how tired she had been.

"She looked like she had an all-nighter." I answer truthfully.

"Well, somebody her age could take an all-nighter easily if she slept in the day before, which I think she did. So…"

"Whatever has done this to her is supernatural." I finish, my stomach coiling like a spring.

"Yes. And sadly with our list of powerful enemies, we cannot predict what will happen in the near future now that Emily is pretty much useless."

"So, we're pretty much screwed?"

"Yep."

** Emily 2 POV**

That night, around two in the morning, I snuck out of my room and retrieved the book.

Flipping through it with the soft yellow light of my flashlight, I skimmed the titles. Some were horrifying, some were complicated. All were magical.

Finally I found the page the Voice had used. Skipping over the boring parts, I let my eyes travel to the side-effects listed on the bottom of the page.

Loss of consciousness huh?

Oh, you're making this too easy.

**The Voice POV**

When I got up, the first thing I realized was the lack of tense energy. Ever since I had created Emily2, I had a kind of tick-me-off-and-I'll-hurt-you aura around the house. But it was gone, instantly triggering fear into my heart.

In a flash I was in Emily2's room. A leathery and worn book was lying on the neatly made sheets, and a small note was on the pillow. Snatching it up, I read it quickly.

_Thanks for the hospitality, but I've got things I need to do._

_ -BM_

Whose initials were BM? I don't know anybody whose name starts with a B.

Flipping open the book, I found my dog-eared page and scanned it, looking for an explanation.

What I found made me start shaking.

_If while making your clone something goes wrong, its personality can go wrong too. For example, if the DNA is a tissue of skin and something happens to that, it can either give the clone good genes or bad. In some cases, little things like hair can totally make the clone deceptive, revenge-seeking, and reactive to the anger the person your cloning may feel. _

And scribbled at the bottom in red ink (I pray its red ink) were the words:

_I'm going to find you Emily._

_ Love, _

_ Bloody Mary. _


	3. Chapter 3

** So yeah, a bit less scary than the first chapter. I said it would lighten up. Not much, but it will happen. **

** -Lilith**

** The Voice POV**

Oh.

My.

God.

What have I done?

What the heck have I done?!  
***

**Bloody Mary POV**

On the Luna Moth, the ship was dead silent.

How did I get onto the Luna Moth you ask? I discovered that the Voice has a grappling gun. Enough said.

Tapping into Emily's memories, I located the way to the sick bay, where I predicted she would be. Using her memories is really on the awesome side if I go to the old memories, since those are scary.

Going through the halls, I kept walking until I stopped in front of one. Simple and painted white, it looked ordinary. No signs to tell me if this was a bedroom or not.

The knob turned in my hands, and I stepped inside.

**Trellis POV**

When I woke up, I quickly ate breakfast and hurried to the sick bay to check on Emily.

What I found shocked me.

Emily, sitting up in her bed, reading a book. She looked calm, like nothing had happened the day before.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask as she looks up.

"A while now. Vigo gave me a checkup: I'm fine." She said, flipping the page.

Something is very wrong here.

Emily never reads books.

Especially a book called _Wuthering Heights_.

I look her dead in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine. No damage, no injury. Nothing." She said, and I relaxed a bit, but some part inside me told me that she was lying.

"Okay. Get some sleep or something." I say, getting up and leaving to find Luger right behind the door.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

**The Voice POV**

Sitting on my bed, I tried to figure out why Emily2 went after Emily. After all, if Emily2 was made out of Emily's rage, then wouldn't she go after the people she hates?

Unless…

Emily could possibly hate herself. I didn't think about that. But it makes sense, especially after Max got the mother stone.

So, Emily2 could've killed Emily…

But then what would happen to Emily2? Replacement? Or maybe she'll just die now that Emily has lost all of her emotions and feelings. But something told me that Emily2 and Emily were both alive. I don't know where they were, but they're both alive.

**Bloody Mary POV**

As soon as Trellis left, I smiled.

All was according to plan.

But there was a complication. Something that isn't supposed to be there.

**Trellis POV**

By noon, Emily was free to leave the sick bay.

"Hey Trellis." She said as she suddenly appeared by my side. I almost jumped a foot in the air. Before, I could hear Emily coming all the time, since I just had to listen for grumbling. But now she was as silent as a mouse.

"Hello Emily." I say, wondering where the sudden awkward tension came from.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have a map?" She asked, and I stared at her, confused.

"Why?"

"I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Oh.

Snap.

No way was Emily hitting on me.

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cuz I've got fine written all over you." She said, and suddenly she looked dangerous. Not the good dangerous, the hey-I-can-kill-you dangerous.

Oh sweet Lord.

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" She said, and I realized two things. A) These were pretty good pickup lines! And B) she was totally hitting on me.

But why? Why the sudden interest now? And how do you respond to this!?  
"Uh, I'll be over there." I say, leaving a disappointed Emily in my wake.

**Bloody Mary POV**

When Trellis was out of earshot, I cursed and pulled out the small pocket book I had snagged from the Voice's bedroom the other night.

It was a book of pickup lines. Some of these were really good. Others, not so much.

Just for the heck of it, I reread the bad ones to get a laugh.

_If you were a booger, I'd pick you first. _

_ My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold it in. _

_ You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nutty. _

_ Did you fart? 'Cuz you blew me away. _

Chuckling to myself, I wondered if the Voice ever used these.

But I had more pressing things to concern myself about.

Moving so I could see the trees behind us, I predicted where Emily would've fallen. Somewhere nobody would ever find her as long as I'm here. But it is possible that she could wake up. Probably not, but still possible.

Smiling to myself evilly, I went to my new room to figure out which hit lines I should use next.

** Alright, so here's a review: Bloody Mary is evil and has done something to Emily, Trellis is being hit on, and the Voice is freaking out. **

** And this chapter took me longer than I thought it would. **

** -Lilith**

** P.S. The pickup lines that I listed in Bloody Mary's POV? DON'T USE THEM! EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay so finally came up with some inspiration for the next chapter. Sadly though it will include a new character. But he rocks, so I think its fine. **

** Also sorry if I kept you waiting for more. School has been stressing me out lately. **

** -Lilith**

** Emily's POV (yes, she's not dead. If she was the entire fanfic would suck)**

My head hurt. My back ached. It felt like I had been shot with a bunch of arrows in my back and head. Needless to say, I needed an Advil.

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes, taking it all in.

Trees. I was surrounded by trees. Leafy branches that waved high above my head, occasionally letting a single leaf or two slowly drift down to the forest floor. I was lying in a bed of dead leaves, which was kind of uncomfortable, and my body was dappled with leaves too. Somehow, I knew that my long red hair had been spread out in a fan around my head. Looking around, all I could see was trees. No sign of animal life.

Sitting up slowly, I clutched my forehead and gritted my teeth. The pain in my head felt like a buzzing, and my entire back was practically searing with pain, like I had somehow landed on it.

Speaking of landed, where the heck was I?

Sadly, I did not know much about which trees grew in Alledia and where they grew, so I could've landed anywhere. And from what I know of, we passed some big city a while back. But the leaves scattered on my body told me that it had been a while since I had somehow fallen from the Luna Moth.

That meant the Luna Moth could be a long way away from here.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I'm stranded.

**The Voice POV**

I was clutching the sides of my face with my painfully long fingers, wondering where the heck Bloody Mary was now. And more importantly, where Emily was now.

From what I estimated, Bloody Mary should at least be on the Luna Moth. With Emily's determination and skills, she could pretty much do anything she set her mind to. That wasn't surprising.

But at the same time I couldn't help but wonder. If Bloody Mary was made out of Emily's rage, then shouldn't she be killing me or something? Unless Emily had more tolerance than I guessed, this didn't make much sense.

But I had to do something. Tell somebody. Stop this. After all, Bloody Mary and Emily were different. Bloody Mary was evil!  
Somebody who has experience fighting Emily, somebody who knows some of her weak points.

Trellis.

**Trellis' POV**

I had the weirdest dream.

Don't think I normally have these. Sometimes they happen, but all of them don't really make much sense. One time, I had a dream I lost my pet bird and then found this weird crazy bird that looked like it could commit murder.

This one was weirder though.

I was standing in a forest, cold and still, which was unusual. Like it was a magical forest or something. But then I looked down and knew it definitely was a magical forest. There was a glass pathway under my hard boots.

Walking forth cautiously, I looked around, wondering where the heck I was. The gloomy forest seemed even gloomier suddenly, and I looked up to see a large grey cloud open up and release cold rain on me, immediately making my hair plastered to my face and making me look a lot creepier.

In front me I saw a table, with two chairs, one on each side. I furrowed my brow and shrugged, realizing that I probably was supposed to sit in the chair nearest to me.

Heading to it, I pulled it away from the table before sitting down. There was a flash in front of me, and I realized the Voice guy was right in front of me.

"YOU! What do _you_ want?" I sneer, wishing I hadn't sat down. But when I tried to get up, I realized that he was making me remain in my chair.

_I wanted to show you this._

An old leather book popped in front of me. Gold lettering on the front and spine read _Mythical Creatures and How to Summon Them._

I couldn't help it. My curiosity got the best of me.

Opening the book, I read the words that meant nothing to me as rain hit it, making a light grey pool on the paper.

"So?" I ask, clearly not seeing the problem here.

_Go to page thirty-nine. _

Letting air out of my mouth, I flipped through the pages until I found page thirty-nine. Glancing at the top of the page, I read the words _How to Summon a Clone. _

_ Read the entire page. _

I scanned it, realizing that this was actually pretty interesting. Tucking the book closer, I ignored the cold drops and read the words.

When I was done, I stared back at him, my mind not making any connections.

_You know how Emily has been acting strangely lately?_

"Yeah. So? Lack of sleep and whatnot." I say, but as soon as the words left my mouth I realized just how much I didn't believe them. Lack of sleep didn't explain the fact that Emily was hitting on me.

_Uh huh. Do you really believe that Trellis?_

"Yes. Maybe. No." I admit, letting go of the resentment that had been curling in my heart. If this guy visited me in my dreams, then that meant that whatever he had to tell me was important.

_Exactly. Strange things. New hobbies, new interests. Signs of a possible clone. _

"What?" I ask, not believing what he just said. Emily? A clone?

_Admit it Trellis. Emily has been acting strangely lately. _

"How do you even know about this in the first place?" I ask.

_I created her. _

"Why?"

_…to give myself an advantage. But when I realized it went wrong I knew I had to tell somebody. _

"So why me?"  
_You have experience fighting Emily. _

"So you want me to kill Emily's clone?" I ask, realizing that this didn't sound like a trap. It sounded exactly like a call for help.

_Yes. _

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit unbelievable." I say, knowing the probability of this happening was very low. "Now, if you will excuse me…"

I leaned down and pinched my arm, and before the Voice guy could say anything I was back in my own bed, dry and warm.

"That was some dream." I say to myself, and sit up, bracing myself by putting my hands down on the soft bed.

But then the palm of my hand let out a soft crinkling noise, and I looked down to see what it was.

A piece of paper. The same paper from the book that the Voice guy had shown me. The same page that I had found when the Voice told me about Emily being a possible clone.

****  
**Emily's POV**

Stranded.

You're kidding right?

Doesn't this always happen to the good people? They are fine, then this big nasty person comes in the way and they are hopelessly chucked off an airship, falling into a magical forest where they never are heard of again?

Well, maybe along the lines of that, but still. Unfair.

Looking around, I looked for anything I could use as a tool. If leaves and trees counted, then I would have a large toolbox full.

Something gold glinted in the dark pit between two trees. Golden eyes.

Maybe it was the fact I had fallen off an airship. Maybe it was the fact I had been unconscious for I don't know how long now.

But I got up and started chasing the thing with the golden eyes.

I couldn't see the eyes anymore, but I could hear its thundering footsteps ahead of me, close but not close enough to grasp. Gritting, I quickened my pace and darted around a tree before launching myself at it, bringing the creature down to the ground. It struggled underneath me but I held it down still.

"Let go of me you little witch!"

**So yeah. New character is kind of a jerk, but whatever. Review: Trellis finds out the Emily on the Luna Moth is actually Bloody Mary, Emily wakes up and finds a weird guy stalking her. Not my best work I guess but I haven't been feeling it lately so I just kind of decided to go with it. **

** -Lilith**

** P.S. Just out of curiosity, who thinks I should change the rating to K+ or keep it T? Just tell me in your comments since I don't accept messages. **


	5. Chapter 5

** So I finally saw the video 'What Does the Fox Say?' on YouTube and was mentally scarred. If you check it out, you will wonder what the heck is wrong with those people. But then I wondered what would be Leon's reaction if he saw that video?  
Seriously. Check it out. (No bad things in it I swear). **

** -Lilith**

** Emily's POV**

"Let go of me you little witch!"

Gritting my teeth, I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck and dug in my long nails, a trick I had learned over the past years. It doesn't hurt when I do it to myself, but it hurts like crazy when I do it to somebody else.

"No!" I yell in his ear, causing him to jump.

Suddenly my anatidaephobia kicked in, and I jumped off my stalker's back and looked around furiously. Where was the duck!?  
"What the heck is your problem?" He spat, and I could tell he was glaring at me even though I couldn't see his face.

"Shhh! The duck can hear you!" I say, wondering if ducks could fly. Just to be safe, I looked up at the sky.

"What duck?" He said, getting up and taking a step towards me with caution. The light hit his face, and I saw a pale face, mangy black hair, and the strange gold eyes I had seen earlier.

"The duck! Don't you know what anatidaephobia is?" I ask.

"No, but I bet it has to do with ducks."  
"It's the fear that a duck is watching you. It happens to me randomly sometimes." I admit, ignoring my phobia and glaring at him. "And what the heck is_ my_ problem? You were the one that was stalking me!"

"So? You are in my territory. You committed trespassing." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. The next time I get thrown off an airship I'll make sure to avoid your territory. As a matter of fact, why don't you tell the person that through me off that?" I ask, and he was frozen with shock for a moment.

"You were thrown off an airship?"

"Yes alright. So give me a break or something." I say, trying to shake off the feeling that a duck was watching me.

"…"

"Just take me to the airship and I'll be out of your hair." I say, exhausted now that my burst of energy had left me.

"Like that? Now?" He said, and I looked down.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, not getting it.

"You look half-starved and exhausted. I highly recommend eating something."

"No. I wouldn't have thought I needed to eat." I say sarcastically.

"Well you should. And just now you sounded delusional, so you probably need to sleep too."  
"Not delusional." I muttered, rolling my eyes at him.

"Anyway, do you swear that if you leave, you will not come back?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you swear to take me to the airship I fell from?"

"Sure. What's your name anyway?"

"Emily. Emily Hayes."

**Trellis POV**

Staring at the paper with disbelief, I wondered if the Voice was trying to lead me on or not. It seemed possible, but why take this approach? It didn't make much sense.

Unless what he said was true.

But this is the Voice we were talking about! He is like evil and stuff! An enemy! Why the heck would we help me?

Unless this was a situation he couldn't get out of without help.

Some people just need to learn how to fix their own mistakes.

Growling at him under my breath, I tried to come up with a plan.

** Bloody Mary POV**

When I got to breakfast, Trellis wasn't there.

Nor was he in the library.

Not in the laundry room.

Same result in the engine room.

After I looked in the engine room, I told myself that he just slept in or something. But as I was going through Emily's memories, I realized that Trellis _never_ slept in.

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Something I wouldn't like.

And I wanted to know what it was.

**Tom POV**

The weird red-headed girl was following me with dead legs as I lead her to the cabin. Every once and a while I would look back at her to see her blinking sleepily, yawning, or clutching her stomach. Mentally going through the fridge, I knew that I had enough food to feed the both of us.

I didn't completely trust her yet, but at least I knew that her story was true. A few days ago an airship had passed over my cabin, so it was possible that the girl-Emily- had been thrown off or whatever. But clearly something bad must've happened for this to happen to her.

Suddenly my cabin came into view, and when Emily saw it her eyes lit up at the prospect of food and sleep.

"This way." I say, leading her through the front door. Inside, the fire was still crackling a little even though I had left to go hunting thirty minutes ago. I watched Emily as her eyes roamed over the couch and fire and to the kitchen. And then, without asking, she walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, stretching out.

"Well make yourself at home." I say, raising my eyebrows at her when she opened an eye. "You want to eat?"

"Sleep now. Eat later." She muttered, and in seconds she was snoring. I guess falling from an airship was exhausting or something.

Sighing, I walked into the small kitchen and cooked some chicken for her when she woke up. Then I pulled my laptop from the secret hiding place (just in case somebody broke in) and opened it up like a clamshell before pushing the Start button.

After logging in, I pulled up the Internet and the Google homepage popped up on my screen. Clicking on the search bar, I typed in Emily's name.

And I got seven million results.

Glancing at her unmoving form, I tapped on the first website and tried to learn as much as I could about her.

** Yes, anatidaephobia does exist. It is the fear that somehow, somewhere…a duck is watching you. If you think about it, Emily must be afraid of ducks to have anatidaephobia. **

** Emily…afraid of ducks. I find that hard to believe, even in my own fanfic. **

** -Lilith**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm writing this to tell you that you will have to go slay a dragon. **

** Jk. I'm writing this to tell you that this is an Author's Notice. **

** Now you wish that you had to slay a dragon now, don't you. **

** Anyway if you didn't know I don't just write Amulet fanfics, you are about to get the biggest shock of your life. I also write Virals fanfics, and I don't care if you don't know what the Virals series is. **

** So I've been neglecting my Virals side of me lately, so I decided to write another fanfic to take care of that. Unfortunately, that means I will have to stop this fanfic since I can't work on two things at once. But don't worry since when I write, I write fast, so give me at least a week. **

** And no, I didn't just kill your mood: I executed it! **

** Lol**

** -Lilith**


	7. Chapter 7

** Okay so I miraculously was able to post this, so if you think it sucks, don't blame me. Not my fault I am unable to work on two stories at once, so cut me some slack. **

** I think I might know where I am going with this. Still not clear yet, but I have a rough idea. **

** -Lilith**

** Tom's POV**

After going through the first three websites, I knew a lot of things about Emily Hayes. She is a human, because of her existence Trellis and the Elf King hate each other, and she was being trained by a freelance bounty hunter, and she had a grudge against the Elf King and some kid named Max. Not including the fact she was highly dangerous, so dangerous that many Alledians had posted wanted ads on websites.

Glancing at her sleeping body, I tried to imagine her being this dangerous. Came up with nothing. She was small, looked barely old enough to fend for herself, and had a strange aura of innocence that every child had until they turned thirteen.

But then again, looks could be deceiving. It wasn't too hard to imagine her blowing up somebody with that powerful amulet hanging around her neck.

I could turn her in and collect the money. I could get that hunting knife I had been wishing for.

While my mind was saying yes, my heart said no, that it was wrong to do this. That she was still a child.

Sighing, I tucked the laptop away before vanishing into my office to think it over.

**Emily's POV**

When my eyes opened, the first thing that I thought was where I was. But then I remembered meeting Tom and allowing him to lead me to his place before sitting up, a blanket that he must've placed over me falling off my chest.

Then I noticed something that hadn't been there before.

A little boy, maybe about seven or eight, was crouched on the back of the sofa. His skin was a pale grey, like he was sick, and his eyes were two black diamonds, not smooth but more like holes. His long claw-like nails were black, dirty, and long, clutching the sofa cushion. His hair was ragged and matted, black with a couple of leaves here and there. All he wore was a pair of tattered brown pants, which showed off his bony frame. He was staring at me with such curious ferocity I shivered, then tilted my chin up in a greeting/challenge.

He let out a strange chattering sound, which didn't sound like anything I've heard before. So of course, I made the most intelligent response.

"What?"

"Don't freak her out Nick." A sudden voice said behind me, and I whirled around to see Tom at the table, sorting through what looked like mail. How he got mail out here, I have no idea.

"Can he understand me?" I ask, jabbing a thumb at Nick.

"Well, 'course he can. He just can't speak it." He replied, using a pen knife to slit an envelope open.

"Oh. Hi." I say, looking back at the strange child.

He chittered again, and behind me I heard Tom snort. "Not my girlfriend. Just somebody who I happened to find. Just don't mention ducks and you should be fine." He replied.

It took me a moment to realize he was speaking to Nick.

"You can understand him?" I ask, and he nodded.

"I would hope to understand my own brother." He said without looking up, and mentally I compared the two. There was some similarities.

Then a heavenly scent wafted through the living room, and my stomach rumbled. "What's in the oven?" I ask.

"Chicken. Help yourself." He said, and I couldn't keep myself from running to the kitchen to grab a plate that had been set out and dish myself some food.

Behind me, I was dimly aware of movement. Glancing around, I jumped when I realized that somehow Nick had moved from the couch to the counter and was still staring at me. What was strange was that I hadn't heard any movement.

"How did you do that?" I ask him, amazed.

In a response, he unfurled his wings.

Yeah, I said _wings_.

Two giant leathery bat-like wings seemed to just pop into existence. They were webbed and looked hard and leathery, curving inwards at the very ends. They had little points: one at the end of the wing, one underneath that, and one along the bottom of the wing, each point ending with a little spike.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp, unable to refrain myself from pushing myself against the counter behind me, then reach out like I could touch them. He didn't move as I slowly approached, then stroked a hand down his wing. It was cool and hard, just like I had suspected.

"What are you?" I whisper, and behind him I notice that Tom had gotten up, his strange golden eyes flashing in the light.

"Demons." He said, like this was normal for him. "Well, demon children anyway. Our mom was human, dad was a demon."  
"That's just…wow." I could only say, running my hand over the wing like I couldn't believe I was feeling it.

"Yeah yeah, we're rare and stuff. We've heard it before, Miss On-the-Run." He taunted, and I glared.

"How do you know about that?" I ask, taking my hand away for a moment.

"Internet has its multiple advantages you know." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head.

I could get used to this.

**Bloody Mary's POV**

Everything was slowly coming into place. Emily was out of the picture, the Voice was out of the picture, and Trellis would eventually be out of it too. Those terrible pick-up lines would eventually lower his guard, to the point where he wouldn't see the blow coming.

As I giggled to myself, I came up with scenarios in my head of how to play this.

It didn't matter though, since in the end I would have my way.

*****  
**Will BM be able to ruin the entire mission?  
Okay sorry if I don't update much since my mind is kind of slow when it comes to things like this, so give me a break. Especially now that I am working on another fanfic. **

** -Lilith**


	8. Chapter 8

** So why is Emily not so freaked out by demons? Good question. Read to find out!**

** And by the way, where is Trellis?  
-Lilith**

** Emily's POV**

Sitting on Tom's couch, I began to devour the chicken, ignoring Nick's gaze. He was behind me, positioned on the back of the couch again, staring at me like he was trying to figure out what was going on through my head.

"How are you so…calm? Most people would run." Tom asked from the other chair, his laptop balancing on the arm of the chair.

"This isn't my first time meeting demons." I say truthfully. I knew what they were going to ask me next.

"What happened?"  
I was right.

Finishing my chicken, I put it on the side table and chewed thoughtfully, wondering how I could explain this without freaking them out. Wait, why should I? They practically _were _demons, so they probably would understand.

"Well, when I was six, I loved going to the library after school. It was my favorite thing to do, even if I couldn't check out books. I don't know why exactly I loved it, but my mom would let me go and Navin, my brother, liked it there too so it was okay. Anyway, I was looking for this certain book on the shelves, but I couldn't find it. So I wasn't really paying attention to what was going around me.

"But then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I realized that somebody was watching me. I looked around to see a man with blond hair with black streaks in it and blue eyes watching me. He was on the same aisle as I was but he wasn't looking at books. He was just watching me.

"I gave him my wolf stare, which actually can terrify practically anybody, but he just grinned and chuckled. So I just shook my head and went back to the books, and a minute or so later I realized he was still looking at me. So I set my books, walked up to him, and told him to stop since he was creeping me out. I thought he would leave me alone after that, but when I looked to see if he had he was right in front of me.

"He stared at me, and I realized that his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a pale yellow, and his pupils had become slits. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice that his teeth were like fangs and really sharp.

"Then I looked at him again, and realized that he didn't have streaks in his hair but cleverly concealed horns. His skin looked hard and smooth and scaly, and he had black tattoos on his lower lip, six triangles pointing down. His shirt could barely hide the rippling muscles he had, and instead of tennis shoes he had black feet that had curved and long nails on the ends. He took a hand out of his pocket and placed over my head and on the shelf behind me, entrapping me I couldn't help but see how long his nails were, and how grey-looking his skin was.

"'Do you know what happens to girls who don't do what their mothers tell them to do?' He asked, and I shook my head. 'Let me show you.'" He whispered, and his teeth flashed before I realized how close they were to my neck.

"I was shivering with fear now, hoping somebody would come along and stop this. The man opened his mouth so inhumanly wide, exposing rows and rows of deadly sharp teeth. I closed my eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"But then he let out a whimper before exploding in a pool of ash. I looked down to see that the cross charm on my necklace had touched his skin and made him disintegrate. I ran to my mother, totally forgetting my books, and I talked her into leaving. She asked me why later, and but I never told her what happened. I just said that I didn't want to go back to the library anymore, and she believed me."

My hands, which had begun to shake as I remembered every terrifying detail of the story, calmed down slightly. I looked up to see Tom staring at me, open-mouthed.

"Woah." Was all he said, then he swallowed. I guess he never had to deal with what I went through.

Woah was an understatement.

**Bloody Mary POV**

It was about ten at night, and I was the only one still awake, something I had learned from Emily. She couldn't sleep easily apparently, and often walked around the ship. So here I was now.

Trellis had showed up at around noon, claiming he had stayed up really late. That made sense I guess, so I decided to not push it. After that, we didn't talk much, since he claimed he had a book to read, and I said that was cool since I needed some time to myself.

I'm so good at lying.

Humming a tune I didn't recognize (Emily probably knew it) under my breath, I walked outside. A black raven was perched on the railing, and I tried to shoo it away by getting close to it. But it didn't fly away, just glared at me with its strange black eyes. It finally flew off when I swiped a hand at it, cawing.

Beneath me, a river snaked across the earth, a huge waterfall in the middle of it. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I just dumped everybody else on the ship over the waterfall and felt a thrill in my heart at the thought of it. Oh, how I wanted so badly to just kill them all. It was amazing how I hadn't already.

I was too caught up with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the soft footsteps behind me, and when I did I turned to see Trellis.

"Hey Em." He greeted, holding a worn book in his hand.

"Hey Trellis. Whatcha reading?" I asked, and he opened the book.

"Oh, just this book. It's really interesting though." He said, flipping through the pages. "I even found this spell to duplicate humans. Don't you think that's funny?" He said, and I felt my heart quicken, but laughed it off.

"Yeah, that's just weird. Probably doesn't work too." I say, and he shrugs.

"So anyway, I wanted to ask you a question." He said, and something in the corner of my eye moved, making me turn towards it. Just a curtain.

When I turned back to him, I came face-to-face with a gun.

"Where's the real Emily?"

** Cliffhangy! **

** Review! Cuz I didn't get anything on my last chapter, which is depressing. **

** -Lilith**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know how many chapters are going to be in this, nor what will happen to Nick and what's his face (I can't even remember the name of a character I made) because they are never going to show up in another fanfic. **

** Wait! Never mind! **

** Anyway, review!**

** Trellis POV**

Oh God I was so nervous.

I'll be honest: I've never killed a guy. I have done some damage and all, but never have I ever actually pulled the trigger or something on somebody. The gun in my hands felt alien and cold against my palm, unusual to me. It was a special gun I had in case I ever got the chance to get a shot at Max, but I had more bullets, so I was good.

In my room, I felt sure of myself, like I could actually go through with this. But now, with the gun in my hands, all I felt was fear.

Why a gun? Why can't I just use my amulet? Well, let me remind you of something: Emily is a lot better than me at offending than me. You give her a knife, she will know exactly where to hit you and how to drag out the pain. But can she protect herself with it? Not as well as I can.

And this was all about offending right now.

As I held the gun against her forehead, I couldn't help but feel a part of me asking me what I was doing. Here I was, about to pull the trigger on my greatest friend, a girl who actually seemed to get me and understood. The girl that would do anything if she knew it was the right thing, the girl who would die to protect those whom she loved. The girl who from the very beginning seemed to possess a fiery streak, and the way she could handle her amulet practically screamed 'Don't cross me or I will burn you so bad you won't move.'

I mentally shook myself. This wasn't the same girl. This was a clone, a copy, of that girl. This was the girl who chucked Emily overboard, this was the girl who would wreak destruction if somebody didn't stand up to her now.

And that person had to be me.

"You wouldn't." Emily chided, and as she spoke I moved the gun away from her forehead, down her nose, sliding towards her heart. When I stopped moving it, I didn't know how I knew that this was where her heart was. But I did.

"Believe it." I said, and as she tried to turn and run, I quickly whipped the dagger I had tucked in my sleeve off and accidentally cut off her hair, the severed ends landing on the ground. She whirled and stared with disbelief, then reached up with a hand and touched her now short hair.

"You are going to pay for this." She growled, and before I could move she launched herself at me, making me crash to the ground, her on top of me. My gun was still on her heart, but she didn't seem afraid as she used her amulet to wrap a long and thick tendril around my neck, choking me.

I struggled to breath. Spots were starting to form in my vision, slowly growing bigger, making everything else float away. I knew my arms and legs were moving on their own accord now, flailing in the cold night air. Emily (whatever her name is) smiled down at me triumphantly, her eyes vicious.

On instinct, I curled my hands inward.

And pulled the trigger.

**Emily's POV**

As I curled up on the couch to go to bed that night, I couldn't help but feel dread growing in my gut. My mind kept going back to the strange dream I had earlier.

It happened in the forest as usual, and as I walked among the rows of statues I glanced at Ronin for a moment, asking for her guidance. It was something I always did before I went to see the Voice, and I never got a response, but I didn't care. It felt good to be able to see her, even though she was in statue form.

The Voice guy was waiting for me as usual at the chess set, his face studying mine. "What do you want?" I growled.

_Only to talk._ He responded, but I didn't believe that. Not at all.

"Hurry up then. I don't have all afternoon." I said. My stomach growled, reminding me of the fact I had nothing to eat for a while now.

_You must be suspicious of what through you off the Luna Moth, correct?_

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I am."

_Well…you see… I kind of created an Emily clone who accidentally became evil and tried to kill you and is trying to kill the Stone King and you._

I stared at him with disbelief. "I don't want to know why, I just want to know what you want me to do about this." I said.

Did I believe it? Not really. But it did make sense. After all, nobody really seemed to be looking for me.

_She is close. Really close. Eventually, you will have to face her._

"Well, I would hope so. Nobody fights my battles." I said fiercely.

_Good. Now wake up!_

Now, as I tried to drift off to sleep, I couldn't help but shiver. Who knew of this evil Emily? And what could I do to stop her? I mean, she was an exact replica of me, except, well, evil. Couldn't forget that.

_Whoever you are, wherever you are, know that I will kill you. _I promised, then closed my eyes.

** So, Emily knows of BM's existence, Trellis killed Bloody Mary, and I'm not done yet. **

** If you thought this was the end, you were wrong. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


End file.
